As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional camera module 100 includes a lens assembly 110, a motor assembly 120, a color filter assembly 130 and an image sensor assembly 140. A conventional lens assembly 110 includes a lens barrel 111 and a lens holder 112, multiple lens are stacked in the lens barrel 111, and the lens barrel 111 and the lens holder 112 are connected together by means of screw thread. The motor assembly 120 is commonly a voice coil motor assembly, which includes a base 121, springs, magnet elements, coils and gaskets, etc. The base 121 is located below the lens holder 112 to support it. The color filter assembly 130 is located below the motor assembly 120, and the color filter assembly 130 includes a color filter 131 and a base 132 for supporting this color filter 131, specifically, the filter holder 132 is pressing against the base 121 of the motor assembly 120 to assemble together. The image sensor assembly 140 includes a PCB 142 and a CMOS chip 141 mounted on the PCB 142.
The assembly process of the conventional camera module 100 includes the following steps:
Step 1, mounting the image sensor chip 141 on a PCB 142;
Step 2, mounting the color filter 131 and a filter holder 132 on the PCB 142;
Step 3, joining the bottom 121 of the motor assembly 120 on the filter holder 132;
Step 4, installing the lens assembly 110 in the motor assembly 120.
By this token, during the assembly process of the camera module, a lot of components are to be assembled which cumulates more and more assembly tolerance to degrade the imaging quality of the camera, for example the in-focus position deviates from the image center, and the definition of the image corners are uneven.
Thus it is desired to provide an improved camera module to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.